Mixed Emotions
by insanekitty13
Summary: What would happen if Marissa hooked up with Oliver?
1. The People Left Out

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I don't own 'the OC' or any of it's characters, but I sure wish I owned Benjamin McKenzie….. 

This is my first OC fanfic. I know the beginning isn't that well written, but don't worry, it'll get better. Please R&R!

*******

Chapter One: The People Left Out

Ryan went to Marissa's house to pick her up for their date. He rang the doorbell and Oliver opened the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Who's at the door, honey?" Marissa's voice came from behind him Oliver.

"Just some guy," Oliver replied.

"I'm not going to wait forever to make out with you. Hurry up or I'll go over to Ryan's."

Once Ryan heard this, he ran over to the range rover and drove back to the Cohen's. "I can't believe that Marissa would do this to me." He opened the door and started playing on the Playstaion2. He needed to get his mind off of what he saw…

*****

"I can't believe that Seth's on a date with Anna and to make matters worse Coop's on a date with Chino. Maybe I could just pop in. I really need to talk to someone about the whole Seth 'thing' ," Summer thought. Summer got into her car and headed to Seth's…

*****

Summer knocked on the front door.

"It's open!" Ryan said.

Summer followed where Ryan's voice came from and saw him playing video games.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure." Ryan turned the PS2 off because he knew that in 'Summer time' a second meant an hour.

"So how was your day?"

"Summer, is this what you really came here to talk about?"

"Okay. I'll get to the point. Did Seth like me?"

"Yeah. He was crazy about you. You were all he ever talked about when I first came to Newport."

"Then why is he on a date with Anna?"

"I guess Anna got to him first."

"Oh."

Ryan could see that tears were welling up in Summer's eyes.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ryan and Summer walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. They sat in silence watching 'One Tree Hill' but Summer couldn't handle the silence. 

"Wait a second. Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Coop?"

"She's on a date with someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to her house to pick her up and she was making out with Oliver."

"What! I can't believe that Coop would do that!"

"Believe me, I couldn't believe it either."

After a while talking about Seth, Anna, and Marissa, Ryan and Summer discussed other things.

"What was life in Chino like?" Summer asked.

"Well let's say it was the total opposite of your childhood."

"It was that nice?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My childhood isn't all it's cracked up to be. My parents fought all the time, my mom was drunk, my dad was always on business trips and the only real friend I had was Marissa. Now that I've filled you in, it's your turn to spill."

"Okay. My dad was in jail, my mom was always on drugs, my brother beat the crap out of me every time he had the chance and I didn't know if I could walk down my block without getting shot."

"Oh."

"I have another question, Ryan. Am I the only one that feels left out? I mean Seth has Anna and Marissa has that Oliver kid, but who do I have?"

"You have me…"

"Thanks."

Summer kissed Ryan on the cheek. They continued watching 'One Tree Hill' and fell asleep on the couch.


	2. They Know

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I don't own 'the OC' or any of it's characters, but I sure wish I owned Benjamin McKenzie….. 

This is my first OC fanfic. I know the beginning isn't that well written, but don't worry, it'll get better. Please R&R!

*******

Chapter One: The People Left Out

Ryan went to Marissa's house to pick her up for their date. He rang the doorbell and Oliver opened the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Who's at the door, honey?" Marissa's voice came from behind him Oliver.

"Just some guy," Oliver replied.

"I'm not going to wait forever to make out with you. Hurry up or I'll go over to Ryan's."

Once Ryan heard this, he ran over to the range rover and drove back to the Cohen's. "I can't believe that Marissa would do this to me." He opened the door and started playing on the Playstaion2. He needed to get his mind off of what he saw…

*****

"I can't believe that Seth's on a date with Anna and to make matters worse Coop's on a date with Chino. Maybe I could just pop in. I really need to talk to someone about the whole Seth 'thing' ," Summer thought. Summer got into her car and headed to Seth's…

*****

Summer knocked on the front door.

"It's open!" Ryan said.

Summer followed where Ryan's voice came from and saw him playing video games.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure." Ryan turned the PS2 off because he knew that in 'Summer time' a second meant an hour.

"So how was your day?"

"Summer, is this what you really came here to talk about?"

"Okay. I'll get to the point. Did Seth like me?"

"Yeah. He was crazy about you. You were all he ever talked about when I first came to Newport."

"Then why is he on a date with Anna?"

"I guess Anna got to him first."

"Oh."

Ryan could see that tears were welling up in Summer's eyes.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ryan and Summer walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. They sat in silence watching 'One Tree Hill' but Summer couldn't handle the silence. 

"Wait a second. Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Coop?"

"She's on a date with someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to her house to pick her up and she was making out with Oliver."

"What! I can't believe that Coop would do that!"

"Believe me, I couldn't believe it either."

After a while talking about Seth, Anna, and Marissa, Ryan and Summer discussed other things.

"What was life in Chino like?" Summer asked.

"Well let's say it was the total opposite of your childhood."

"It was that nice?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My childhood isn't all it's cracked up to be. My parents fought all the time, my mom was drunk, my dad was always on business trips and the only real friend I had was Marissa. Now that I've filled you in, it's your turn to spill."

"Okay. My dad was in jail, my mom was always on drugs, my brother beat the crap out of me every time he had the chance and I didn't know if I could walk down my block without getting shot."

"Oh."

"I have another question, Ryan. Am I the only one that feels left out? I mean Seth has Anna and Marissa has that Oliver kid, but who do I have?"

"You have me…"

"Thanks."

Summer kissed Ryan on the cheek. They continued watching 'One Tree Hill' and fell asleep on the couch.

Chapter 2: They Know

It's 11:00 PM. After their date, Seth drops Anna off at her house and drives back home. He goes to the poolhouse to talk to Ryan.

"Ryan, you will not believe how fun my date…." Seth trailed off after he noticed Ryan wasn't there.

Seth went into the house and assumed that Ryan was still on his date with Marissa or something, but to his surprise he saw Ryan on the couch...with Summer.

"Very interesting." Seth quietly walked up to his room and contemplated exactly what he saw on the couch.

"Why do you think Summer is here?" Seth asked picking up Captain Oats.

Captain Oats just stared back at him.

"And why do you think they are on the couch?"

Again, Captain Oats just stared back at him.

"Thanks for the listening, Captain Oats." Seth put the plastic horse down on his desk and went to bed. Seth decided that it was better not to ask Ryan about what happened.

A few minutes later…

The phone was ringing. 

"Who the hell would call this late?" Seth mumbled.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Marissa."

"Oh, Hi."

"Can I talk to Ryan."

"He's asleep right now."

"Oh. Well sorry for waking you. Bye."

"Bye."

Marissa put down the phone.

'That's weird. Ryan usually calls if he cancels a date.'

*****

At school…

"Hey, Ryan. What happened to our date?" Marissa asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Ryan coldly replied.

"What do you mean?" Marissa said, afraid of his answer.

"You had your hands full with Oliver," Ryan replied and quickly walked away from Marissa.

***** 

A few weeks passed. No one knew about Ryan and Summer's friendship. Ryan thought Seth would freak and Summer didn't think Marissa would take it well either. Ryan and Summer would secretly have their talks in the poolhouse and Summer slowly began to trust Ryan. The first reason was because he would listen to what she had to say and wouldn't judge her. Second of all, she could always be herself around Ryan. Even with Marissa sometimes she couldn't act like herself.

Ryan and Summer were in the poolhouse, sitting on Ryan's bed.

"Ryan, I have a question." Summer asked.

"Do you always have questions?" Ryan sarcastically.

"Seriously. Why do you care?"

"What do mean?"

"Like, why do you listen to me and…stuff."

"Well, I can talk to you about my past. With Seth, he doesn't really understand how messed up my life was. I mean, Seth's great but he's had a perfect life and I can't really relate to him."

"Oh." Summer inched over closer to Ryan.

"I have one last question." Summer said.

"Okay."

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

"I would do this…" Ryan leaned over to Summer and kissed her…

Five minutes later…

"Wow," Summer said, pulling away from Ryan.

"I was that good?" Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't kid yourself, Ryan. Well I gotta get home. My dad will freak if I'm late for dinner," Summer said.

"Bye, Summer!"

Summer quietly sneaked out of the poolhouse, unnoticed. 

*****

After their encounter in the poolhouse, Ryan and Summer started dating. 

Ryan was at the gas station filling up the Range Rover's tank. He stopped in to the convenience store for a pack of gum.

"Everyone freeze!" a man with a ski mask on said.

Ryan was terrified because he saw that the man had a gun.

"Give me all of the money in the register, now!" the masked man yelled.

The cashier handed the man the money.

"I don't want any of you to be a hero and tell the cops about this. If you do this is what'll happen to you."

The man shot Ryan and also the security camera behind the counter. Then he hopped into his car and drove off. After the man was nowhere in sight, everyone was screaming.

"Get an ambulance!" one woman said.

Ryan's vision went blurry, then he blacked out…

*****

The phone rang.

"Hello? This is the Cohen household?"

"Yes. Who is this?" Seth replied.

"This is Dr. Lawrence at HOAG. Your brother, Ryan, involved in a shooting at the gas station. A robber shot him in the chest."

A thousand thoughts ran through Seth's head. He didn't even notice he dropped the phone.

"What fell Seth?" Kirsten asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Seth, are you okay?"

"Ryan got shot."

"What?!" 

"Who was on the phone?" Sandy asked.

"It was HOAG. Ryan got shot."

Without a word Kirsten, Sandy and Seth ran out of the house.

"Where's the Range Rover?" Sandy asked.

"Ryan must have had it last." Seth replied.

"How are we going to get to the hospital now?" Sandy asked.

"Summer lives closest to here. Maybe she could drive us there," Seth said.

"Use my phone." Kirsten handed Seth her cell phone.

"Summer, this is Seth. Can you drive me and my parents to the HOAG?"

"What happened?" Summer said, noticing the panicked tone in Seth's voice.

"Ryan was shot, we don't ha-" 

"I'll be right there."

A few minutes later Summer pulled up in the Cohen's driveway. They rushed over to the car and Summer sped off. They pulled up to the parking lot and rushed in.

"My son is here! He's 16, sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes. He just came in! He got shot! Where is he?" Kirsten asked the lady at the front desk.

"He's in surgery right now. I'll tell you if there are any changes in his condition."

"Thank you."

Kirsten sat in the waiting room with Summer Sand and Seth.

2 hours later…

A man in scrubs came up to the Cohens.

"Are you Ryan's parents?"

"Yes. How is he doing? Is he awake?"

"Ryan's surgery went very well. He has a minor concussion, probably caused by the fall when he was shot. The bullet just missed his heart. There was a lot of blood loss, but he'll be okay. Ryan isn't awake yet. The anesthesia will wear off in about half an hour. By then he'll be able to hear you, but he might not open his eyes."

"Can we see him?" Seth asked.

"Doctors are testing him to see if there were any complications, but you'll be able to see him in twenty minutes or so. He is in room 159."

Twenty minutes later…

Sandy, Seth and Kirsten got up and started to walk over to Ryan's room. 

"Summer, do you want to come with us?" Seth asked.

"No, that's okay. You guys need some time alone with Ryan."

"Okay. You know where to find us."

In Ryan's room…

The Cohens were shocked when they saw Ryan. His skin was pale and a bunch of machines were hooked up to him. Seth was the first to approach him.

"Hey, Ryan. You gotta wake up soon. You're getting us worried."

Kirsten and Sandy didn't know what to do. They just stood in silence and went back to the waiting room. Seth left soon after. 

"Oh my God! I forgot to call Marissa!" Seth said. Kirsten handed Seth her cell phone. Seth of course hadn't known that Marissa and Ryan had broken up since he'd been busy with Anna. 

Now it was Summer's turn to go in.

"Hey, Ryan. Please wake up. I need someone to talk to."

Tears fell from Summer's eyes.

"And there's something I need to tell you. Ryan, I love you."

Ryan squeezed Summer's hand then opened his eyes.

"Summer, don't cry," Ryan said almost in a whisper.

"Don't ever get shot, again."

"I'll try not to."

"Summer…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

Summer kissed Ryan. Little did she know that Marissa saw this through the window in the door. Summer walked out of the door and told the Cohens the good news.

"He's awake."

"He is?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to him."

Sandy, Kirsten and Seth rushed into Ryan's room.

"Son, how are you feeling?" Sand asked.

"Like I was shot…When will I get out of here?"

"Probably a few while. We'll let you rest." Sandy said and the Cohen family walked out of the room.

Meanwhile…

Marissa pulled Summer into the hallway.

"Hey, Marissa."

"What do you think you were doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed Ryan. I can't believe you did that to me."

"What I did to you?! Do you know what you did to him? You cheated on him with that guy you met at the therapist's. Ryan really cared about you and you threw that all away. I'm with Ryan now, so back off." Summer stormed off and left Marissa stunned. Seth heard their conversation and followed Summer.

"Did I hear correctly? You're with Ryan?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am."

"Not to be nosy or anything, when exactly did this happen?"

"The night when you went on your date with Anna, and Coop was supposedly with Ryan. When I went over to your house to talk to Marissa, Ryan was the only one home. I asked him why he wasn't with Coop and he said that he saw her cheating on him with that Oliver guy. Ever since then we started talking and ended up going out."


	3. Marissas Luck

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I don't own 'the OC' or any of it's characters, but I sure wish I owned Benjamin McKenzie….. 

This is my first OC fanfic. I know the beginning isn't that well written, but don't worry, it'll get better. Please R&R!

*******

Chapter One: The People Left Out

Ryan went to Marissa's house to pick her up for their date. He rang the doorbell and Oliver opened the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Who's at the door, honey?" Marissa's voice came from behind him Oliver.

"Just some guy," Oliver replied.

"I'm not going to wait forever to make out with you. Hurry up or I'll go over to Ryan's."

Once Ryan heard this, he ran over to the range rover and drove back to the Cohen's. "I can't believe that Marissa would do this to me." He opened the door and started playing on the Playstaion2. He needed to get his mind off of what he saw…

*****

"I can't believe that Seth's on a date with Anna and to make matters worse Coop's on a date with Chino. Maybe I could just pop in. I really need to talk to someone about the whole Seth 'thing' ," Summer thought. Summer got into her car and headed to Seth's…

*****

Summer knocked on the front door.

"It's open!" Ryan said.

Summer followed where Ryan's voice came from and saw him playing video games.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure." Ryan turned the PS2 off because he knew that in 'Summer time' a second meant an hour.

"So how was your day?"

"Summer, is this what you really came here to talk about?"

"Okay. I'll get to the point. Did Seth like me?"

"Yeah. He was crazy about you. You were all he ever talked about when I first came to Newport."

"Then why is he on a date with Anna?"

"I guess Anna got to him first."

"Oh."

Ryan could see that tears were welling up in Summer's eyes.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ryan and Summer walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. They sat in silence watching 'One Tree Hill' but Summer couldn't handle the silence. 

"Wait a second. Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Coop?"

"She's on a date with someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to her house to pick her up and she was making out with Oliver."

"What! I can't believe that Coop would do that!"

"Believe me, I couldn't believe it either."

After a while talking about Seth, Anna, and Marissa, Ryan and Summer discussed other things.

"What was life in Chino like?" Summer asked.

"Well let's say it was the total opposite of your childhood."

"It was that nice?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My childhood isn't all it's cracked up to be. My parents fought all the time, my mom was drunk, my dad was always on business trips and the only real friend I had was Marissa. Now that I've filled you in, it's your turn to spill."

"Okay. My dad was in jail, my mom was always on drugs, my brother beat the crap out of me every time he had the chance and I didn't know if I could walk down my block without getting shot."

"Oh."

"I have another question, Ryan. Am I the only one that feels left out? I mean Seth has Anna and Marissa has that Oliver kid, but who do I have?"

"You have me…"

"Thanks."

Summer kissed Ryan on the cheek. They continued watching 'One Tree Hill' and fell asleep on the couch.

Chapter 2: They Know

It's 11:00 PM. After their date, Seth drops Anna off at her house and drives back home. He goes to the poolhouse to talk to Ryan.

"Ryan, you will not believe how fun my date…." Seth trailed off after he noticed Ryan wasn't there.

Seth went into the house and assumed that Ryan was still on his date with Marissa or something, but to his surprise he saw Ryan on the couch...with Summer.

"Very interesting." Seth quietly walked up to his room and contemplated exactly what he saw on the couch.

"Why do you think Summer is here?" Seth asked picking up Captain Oats.

Captain Oats just stared back at him.

"And why do you think they are on the couch?"

Again, Captain Oats just stared back at him.

"Thanks for the listening, Captain Oats." Seth put the plastic horse down on his desk and went to bed. Seth decided that it was better not to ask Ryan about what happened.

A few minutes later…

The phone was ringing. 

"Who the hell would call this late?" Seth mumbled.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Marissa."

"Oh, Hi."

"Can I talk to Ryan."

"He's asleep right now."

"Oh. Well sorry for waking you. Bye."

"Bye."

Marissa put down the phone.

'That's weird. Ryan usually calls if he cancels a date.'

*****

At school…

"Hey, Ryan. What happened to our date?" Marissa asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Ryan coldly replied.

"What do you mean?" Marissa said, afraid of his answer.

"You had your hands full with Oliver," Ryan replied and quickly walked away from Marissa.

***** 

A few weeks passed. No one knew about Ryan and Summer's friendship. Ryan thought Seth would freak and Summer didn't think Marissa would take it well either. Ryan and Summer would secretly have their talks in the poolhouse and Summer slowly began to trust Ryan. The first reason was because he would listen to what she had to say and wouldn't judge her. Second of all, she could always be herself around Ryan. Even with Marissa sometimes she couldn't act like herself.

Ryan and Summer were in the poolhouse, sitting on Ryan's bed.

"Ryan, I have a question." Summer asked.

"Do you always have questions?" Ryan sarcastically.

"Seriously. Why do you care?"

"What do mean?"

"Like, why do you listen to me and…stuff."

"Well, I can talk to you about my past. With Seth, he doesn't really understand how messed up my life was. I mean, Seth's great but he's had a perfect life and I can't really relate to him."

"Oh." Summer inched over closer to Ryan.

"I have one last question." Summer said.

"Okay."

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

"I would do this…" Ryan leaned over to Summer and kissed her…

Five minutes later…

"Wow," Summer said, pulling away from Ryan.

"I was that good?" Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't kid yourself, Ryan. Well I gotta get home. My dad will freak if I'm late for dinner," Summer said.

"Bye, Summer!"

Summer quietly sneaked out of the poolhouse, unnoticed. 

*****

After their encounter in the poolhouse, Ryan and Summer started dating. 

Ryan was at the gas station filling up the Range Rover's tank. He stopped in to the convenience store for a pack of gum.

"Everyone freeze!" a man with a ski mask on said.

Ryan was terrified because he saw that the man had a gun.

"Give me all of the money in the register, now!" the masked man yelled.

The cashier handed the man the money.

"I don't want any of you to be a hero and tell the cops about this. If you do this is what'll happen to you."

The man shot Ryan and also the security camera behind the counter. Then he hopped into his car and drove off. After the man was nowhere in sight, everyone was screaming.

"Get an ambulance!" one woman said.

Ryan's vision went blurry, then he blacked out…

*****

The phone rang.

"Hello? This is the Cohen household?"

"Yes. Who is this?" Seth replied.

"This is Dr. Lawrence at HOAG. Your brother, Ryan, involved in a shooting at the gas station. A robber shot him in the chest."

A thousand thoughts ran through Seth's head. He didn't even notice he dropped the phone.

"What fell Seth?" Kirsten asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Seth, are you okay?"

"Ryan got shot."

"What?!" 

"Who was on the phone?" Sandy asked.

"It was HOAG. Ryan got shot."

Without a word Kirsten, Sandy and Seth ran out of the house.

"Where's the Range Rover?" Sandy asked.

"Ryan must have had it last." Seth replied.

"How are we going to get to the hospital now?" Sandy asked.

"Summer lives closest to here. Maybe she could drive us there," Seth said.

"Use my phone." Kirsten handed Seth her cell phone.

"Summer, this is Seth. Can you drive me and my parents to the HOAG?"

"What happened?" Summer said, noticing the panicked tone in Seth's voice.

"Ryan was shot, we don't ha-" 

"I'll be right there."

A few minutes later Summer pulled up in the Cohen's driveway. They rushed over to the car and Summer sped off. They pulled up to the parking lot and rushed in.

"My son is here! He's 16, sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes. He just came in! He got shot! Where is he?" Kirsten asked the lady at the front desk.

"He's in surgery right now. I'll tell you if there are any changes in his condition."

"Thank you."

Kirsten sat in the waiting room with Summer Sand and Seth.

2 hours later…

A man in scrubs came up to the Cohens.

"Are you Ryan's parents?"

"Yes. How is he doing? Is he awake?"

"Ryan's surgery went very well. He has a minor concussion, probably caused by the fall when he was shot. The bullet just missed his heart. There was a lot of blood loss, but he'll be okay. Ryan isn't awake yet. The anesthesia will wear off in about half an hour. By then he'll be able to hear you, but he might not open his eyes."

"Can we see him?" Seth asked.

"Doctors are testing him to see if there were any complications, but you'll be able to see him in twenty minutes or so. He is in room 159."

Twenty minutes later…

Sandy, Seth and Kirsten got up and started to walk over to Ryan's room. 

"Summer, do you want to come with us?" Seth asked.

"No, that's okay. You guys need some time alone with Ryan."

"Okay. You know where to find us."

In Ryan's room…

The Cohens were shocked when they saw Ryan. His skin was pale and a bunch of machines were hooked up to him. Seth was the first to approach him.

"Hey, Ryan. You gotta wake up soon. You're getting us worried."

Kirsten and Sandy didn't know what to do. They just stood in silence and went back to the waiting room. Seth left soon after. 

"Oh my God! I forgot to call Marissa!" Seth said. Kirsten handed Seth her cell phone. Seth of course hadn't known that Marissa and Ryan had broken up since he'd been busy with Anna. 

Now it was Summer's turn to go in.

"Hey, Ryan. Please wake up. I need someone to talk to."

Tears fell from Summer's eyes.

"And there's something I need to tell you. Ryan, I love you."

Ryan squeezed Summer's hand then opened his eyes.

"Summer, don't cry," Ryan said almost in a whisper.

"Don't ever get shot, again."

"I'll try not to."

"Summer…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

Summer kissed Ryan. Little did she know that Marissa saw this through the window in the door. Summer walked out of the door and told the Cohens the good news.

"He's awake."

"He is?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to him."

Sandy, Kirsten and Seth rushed into Ryan's room.

"Son, how are you feeling?" Sand asked.

"Like I was shot…When will I get out of here?"

"Probably a while. We'll let you rest." Sandy said and the Cohen family walked out of the room.

Meanwhile…

Marissa pulled Summer into the hallway.

"Hey, Marissa."

"What do you think you were doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed Ryan. I can't believe you did that to me."

"What I did to you?! Do you know what you did to him? You cheated on him with that guy you met at the therapist's. Ryan really cared about you and you threw that all away. I'm with Ryan now, so back off." Summer stormed off and left Marissa stunned. Seth heard their conversation and followed Summer.

"Did I hear correctly? You're with Ryan?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am."

"Not to be nosy or anything, when exactly did this happen?"

"The night when you went on your date with Anna, and Coop was supposedly with Ryan. When I went over to your house to talk to Marissa, Ryan was the only one home. I asked him why he wasn't with Coop and he said that he saw her cheating on him with that Oliver guy. Ever since then we started talking and ended up going out."

Sorry for the long wait. I had MAJOR writer's block. Please post your ideas for the story in your reviews.

Chapter 3: Marissa's Luck

Three weeks later…

"It's great to be out of the hospital!" Ryan enthusiastically said.

"Thank the Lord! Since you weren't home, mom and dad started asking me about my day and how school was. It was creepy." Seth said.

"Hey, I am not creepy!" Kirsten replied.

They hopped into the Range Rover and headed home.

In the car…

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We have a field trip on Wednesday," Seth said.

"Where?" Ryan asked.

"To the Garfield Museum of Modern Art," Seth flatly replied. 

"That'll be really fun," Ryan sarcastically said.

Harbor School on Wednesday morning…

"Okay class, settle down! The busses will be here shortly," Mrs. Daniels yelled.

A few minutes later 2 busses pulled up in front of the school. Students loaded onto the crowded vehicles. Summer and Ryan managed to get to an empty seat.

"Oh, this is just great!" Marissa said under her breath. The only seat left was next to Summer and Ryan. Marissa unwillingly took the seat next to Summer.

"Hi, Marissa," Summer said in a not so happy tone.

"Hey," Marissa replied.

After the whole Ryan 'incident' Summer and Marissa weren't talking to each other. The occasional 'hey' was the most conversation they shared.

An hour later…

Marissa was silently going insane. She looked over and Summer and Ryan. They were asleep. Summer's head was on his shoulder and he was leaning against the bus' window. She was in denial. Marissa convinced herself that she hated Summer because she betrayed her, but in reality, she was jealous of her. Summer had found something that Marissa had wanted for a long time: love. Marissa realized that it was her fault since she cheated on Ryan.

"This is going to be the longest bus ride ever," Marissa thought.

Half an hour later the bus stopped in front of a huge white building.

"Everybody out!" Mrs. Daniels yelled. 

Marissa bolted out of her seat.

"Thank God!" Marissa thought.

The museum was pretty boring for everyone. Everything looked like it came from an IKEA catalogue. There were paintings that looked like they were upside down, weird sculptures of what looked like spaghetti, and giant mobiles. Some students squinted at the weird paintings thinking they were 3D illusions. Others just wandered around the lobby, hoping that they would find a vending machine was close by. Two hours and 50 complaints later, they headed back to school. 

Luckily for Marissa, she got a seat next to Seth and Anna on the trip back. Again she got a little jealous of the people sitting next to her; Seth and Anna didn't realize it, but they were in love, too. Marissa occasionally snuck a glance at Summer and Ryan when Anna and Seth were in a deep discussion about 'graphic novels.'

Meanwhile…

"I'm bored. Let's play the question game," Summer said.

"But you already always ask me questions!" Ryan playfully replied.

"I'm serious. You ask me a question, then I ask you a question."

"Okay, fine. Why do we have to play the question game?"

"Because I said so. Now it's my turn. Let's see… Did you have a serious girlfriend in Chino?"

"No, but I do now." 

"Really? Who is she?" Summer sarcastically said.

They both laughed.

"You, of course! Hey wait a second! You took my turn, so now I get to ask you 2 questions. What is your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Why do you love me?

"Because you are caring, smart, sweet and you I can talk to you."

"You forgot to mention my charming good looks."

"Ok…and your charming good looks."

Summer kissed Ryan. They didn't know that Marissa was looking at them.

"Why is God torturing me today?" Marissa thought.


	4. Changing and Moving

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me! I don't own 'the OC' or any of it's characters, but I sure wish I owned Benjamin McKenzie….. 

This is my first OC fanfic. I know the beginning isn't that well written, but don't worry, it'll get better. Please R&R!

*******

Chapter One: The People Left Out

Ryan went to Marissa's house to pick her up for their date. He rang the doorbell and Oliver opened the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Who's at the door, honey?" Marissa's voice came from behind him Oliver.

"Just some guy," Oliver replied.

"I'm not going to wait forever to make out with you. Hurry up or I'll go over to Ryan's."

Once Ryan heard this, he ran over to the range rover and drove back to the Cohen's. "I can't believe that Marissa would do this to me." He opened the door and started playing on the Playstaion2. He needed to get his mind off of what he saw…

*****

"I can't believe that Seth's on a date with Anna and to make matters worse Coop's on a date with Chino. Maybe I could just pop in. I really need to talk to someone about the whole Seth 'thing' ," Summer thought. Summer got into her car and headed to Seth's…

*****

Summer knocked on the front door.

"It's open!" Ryan said.

Summer followed where Ryan's voice came from and saw him playing video games.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure." Ryan turned the PS2 off because he knew that in 'Summer time' a second meant an hour.

"So how was your day?"

"Summer, is this what you really came here to talk about?"

"Okay. I'll get to the point. Did Seth like me?"

"Yeah. He was crazy about you. You were all he ever talked about when I first came to Newport."

"Then why is he on a date with Anna?"

"I guess Anna got to him first."

"Oh."

Ryan could see that tears were welling up in Summer's eyes.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ryan and Summer walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. They sat in silence watching 'One Tree Hill' but Summer couldn't handle the silence. 

"Wait a second. Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Coop?"

"She's on a date with someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to her house to pick her up and she was making out with Oliver."

"What! I can't believe that Coop would do that!"

"Believe me, I couldn't believe it either."

After a while talking about Seth, Anna, and Marissa, Ryan and Summer discussed other things.

"What was life in Chino like?" Summer asked.

"Well let's say it was the total opposite of your childhood."

"It was that nice?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My childhood isn't all it's cracked up to be. My parents fought all the time, my mom was drunk, my dad was always on business trips and the only real friend I had was Marissa. Now that I've filled you in, it's your turn to spill."

"Okay. My dad was in jail, my mom was always on drugs, my brother beat the crap out of me every time he had the chance and I didn't know if I could walk down my block without getting shot."

"Oh."

"I have another question, Ryan. Am I the only one that feels left out? I mean Seth has Anna and Marissa has that Oliver kid, but who do I have?"

"You have me…"

"Thanks."

Summer kissed Ryan on the cheek. They continued watching 'One Tree Hill' and fell asleep on the couch.

Chapter 2: They Know

It's 11:00 PM. After their date, Seth drops Anna off at her house and drives back home. He goes to the poolhouse to talk to Ryan.

"Ryan, you will not believe how fun my date…." Seth trailed off after he noticed Ryan wasn't there.

Seth went into the house and assumed that Ryan was still on his date with Marissa or something, but to his surprise he saw Ryan on the couch...with Summer.

"Very interesting." Seth quietly walked up to his room and contemplated exactly what he saw on the couch.

"Why do you think Summer is here?" Seth asked picking up Captain Oats.

Captain Oats just stared back at him.

"And why do you think they are on the couch?"

Again, Captain Oats just stared back at him.

"Thanks for the listening, Captain Oats." Seth put the plastic horse down on his desk and went to bed. Seth decided that it was better not to ask Ryan about what happened.

A few minutes later…

The phone was ringing. 

"Who the hell would call this late?" Seth mumbled.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Marissa."

"Oh, Hi."

"Can I talk to Ryan."

"He's asleep right now."

"Oh. Well sorry for waking you. Bye."

"Bye."

Marissa put down the phone.

'That's weird. Ryan usually calls if he cancels a date.'

*****

At school…

"Hey, Ryan. What happened to our date?" Marissa asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Ryan coldly replied.

"What do you mean?" Marissa said, afraid of his answer.

"You had your hands full with Oliver," Ryan replied and quickly walked away from Marissa.

***** 

A few weeks passed. No one knew about Ryan and Summer's friendship. Ryan thought Seth would freak and Summer didn't think Marissa would take it well either. Ryan and Summer would secretly have their talks in the poolhouse and Summer slowly began to trust Ryan. The first reason was because he would listen to what she had to say and wouldn't judge her. Second of all, she could always be herself around Ryan. Even with Marissa sometimes she couldn't act like herself.

Ryan and Summer were in the poolhouse, sitting on Ryan's bed.

"Ryan, I have a question." Summer asked.

"Do you always have questions?" Ryan sarcastically.

"Seriously. Why do you care?"

"What do mean?"

"Like, why do you listen to me and…stuff."

"Well, I can talk to you about my past. With Seth, he doesn't really understand how messed up my life was. I mean, Seth's great but he's had a perfect life and I can't really relate to him."

"Oh." Summer inched over closer to Ryan.

"I have one last question." Summer said.

"Okay."

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

"I would do this…" Ryan leaned over to Summer and kissed her…

Five minutes later…

"Wow," Summer said, pulling away from Ryan.

"I was that good?" Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't kid yourself, Ryan. Well I gotta get home. My dad will freak if I'm late for dinner," Summer said.

"Bye, Summer!"

Summer quietly sneaked out of the poolhouse, unnoticed. 

*****

After their encounter in the poolhouse, Ryan and Summer started dating. 

Ryan was at the gas station filling up the Range Rover's tank. He stopped in to the convenience store for a pack of gum.

"Everyone freeze!" a man with a ski mask on said.

Ryan was terrified because he saw that the man had a gun.

"Give me all of the money in the register, now!" the masked man yelled.

The cashier handed the man the money.

"I don't want any of you to be a hero and tell the cops about this. If you do this is what'll happen to you."

The man shot Ryan and also the security camera behind the counter. Then he hopped into his car and drove off. After the man was nowhere in sight, everyone was screaming.

"Get an ambulance!" one woman said.

Ryan's vision went blurry, then he blacked out…

*****

The phone rang.

"Hello? This is the Cohen household?"

"Yes. Who is this?" Seth replied.

"This is Dr. Lawrence at HOAG. Your brother, Ryan, involved in a shooting at the gas station. A robber shot him in the chest."

A thousand thoughts ran through Seth's head. He didn't even notice he dropped the phone.

"What fell Seth?" Kirsten asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Seth, are you okay?"

"Ryan got shot."

"What?!" 

"Who was on the phone?" Sandy asked.

"It was HOAG. Ryan got shot."

Without a word Kirsten, Sandy and Seth ran out of the house.

"Where's the Range Rover?" Sandy asked.

"Ryan must have had it last." Seth replied.

"How are we going to get to the hospital now?" Sandy asked.

"Summer lives closest to here. Maybe she could drive us there," Seth said.

"Use my phone." Kirsten handed Seth her cell phone.

"Summer, this is Seth. Can you drive me and my parents to the HOAG?"

"What happened?" Summer said, noticing the panicked tone in Seth's voice.

"Ryan was shot, we don't ha-" 

"I'll be right there."

A few minutes later Summer pulled up in the Cohen's driveway. They rushed over to the car and Summer sped off. They pulled up to the parking lot and rushed in.

"My son is here! He's 16, sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes. He just came in! He got shot! Where is he?" Kirsten asked the lady at the front desk.

"He's in surgery right now. I'll tell you if there are any changes in his condition."

"Thank you."

Kirsten sat in the waiting room with Summer Sand and Seth.

2 hours later…

A man in scrubs came up to the Cohens.

"Are you Ryan's parents?"

"Yes. How is he doing? Is he awake?"

"Ryan's surgery went very well. He has a minor concussion, probably caused by the fall when he was shot. The bullet just missed his heart. There was a lot of blood loss, but he'll be okay. Ryan isn't awake yet. The anesthesia will wear off in about half an hour. By then he'll be able to hear you, but he might not open his eyes."

"Can we see him?" Seth asked.

"Doctors are testing him to see if there were any complications, but you'll be able to see him in twenty minutes or so. He is in room 159."

Twenty minutes later…

Sandy, Seth and Kirsten got up and started to walk over to Ryan's room. 

"Summer, do you want to come with us?" Seth asked.

"No, that's okay. You guys need some time alone with Ryan."

"Okay. You know where to find us."

In Ryan's room…

The Cohens were shocked when they saw Ryan. His skin was pale and a bunch of machines were hooked up to him. Seth was the first to approach him.

"Hey, Ryan. You gotta wake up soon. You're getting us worried."

Kirsten and Sandy didn't know what to do. They just stood in silence and went back to the waiting room. Seth left soon after. 

"Oh my God! I forgot to call Marissa!" Seth said. Kirsten handed Seth her cell phone. Seth of course hadn't known that Marissa and Ryan had broken up since he'd been busy with Anna. 

Now it was Summer's turn to go in.

"Hey, Ryan. Please wake up. I need someone to talk to."

Tears fell from Summer's eyes.

"And there's something I need to tell you. Ryan, I love you."

Ryan squeezed Summer's hand then opened his eyes.

"Summer, don't cry," Ryan said almost in a whisper.

"Don't ever get shot, again."

"I'll try not to."

"Summer…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

Summer kissed Ryan. Little did she know that Marissa saw this through the window in the door. Summer walked out of the door and told the Cohens the good news.

"He's awake."

"He is?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to him."

Sandy, Kirsten and Seth rushed into Ryan's room.

"Son, how are you feeling?" Sand asked.

"Like I was shot…When will I get out of here?"

"Probably a while. We'll let you rest." Sandy said and the Cohen family walked out of the room.

Meanwhile…

Marissa pulled Summer into the hallway.

"Hey, Marissa."

"What do you think you were doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed Ryan. I can't believe you did that to me."

"What I did to you?! Do you know what you did to him? You cheated on him with that guy you met at the therapist's. Ryan really cared about you and you threw that all away. I'm with Ryan now, so back off." Summer stormed off and left Marissa stunned. Seth heard their conversation and followed Summer.

"Did I hear correctly? You're with Ryan?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am."

"Not to be nosy or anything, when exactly did this happen?"

"The night when you went on your date with Anna, and Coop was supposedly with Ryan. When I went over to your house to talk to Marissa, Ryan was the only one home. I asked him why he wasn't with Coop and he said that he saw her cheating on him with that Oliver guy. Ever since then we started talking and ended up going out."

Sorry for the long wait. I had MAJOR writer's block. Please post your ideas for the story in your reviews.

Chapter 3: Marissa's Luck

Three weeks later…

"It's great to be out of the hospital!" Ryan enthusiastically said.

"Thank the Lord! Since you weren't home, mom and dad started asking me about my day and how school was. It was creepy." Seth said.

"Hey, I am not creepy!" Kirsten replied.

They hopped into the Range Rover and headed home.

In the car…

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We have a field trip on Wednesday," Seth said.

"Where?" Ryan asked.

"To the Garfield Museum of Modern Art," Seth flatly replied. 

"That'll be really fun," Ryan sarcastically said.

Harbor School on Wednesday morning…

"Okay class, settle down! The busses will be here shortly," Mrs. Daniels yelled.

A few minutes later 2 busses pulled up in front of the school. Students loaded onto the crowded vehicles. Summer and Ryan managed to get to an empty seat.

"Oh, this is just great!" Marissa said under her breath. The only seat left was next to Summer and Ryan. Marissa unwillingly took the seat next to Summer.

"Hi, Marissa," Summer said in a not so happy tone.

"Hey," Marissa replied.

After the whole Ryan 'incident' Summer and Marissa weren't talking to each other. The occasional 'hey' was the most conversation they shared.

An hour later…

Marissa was silently going insane. She looked over and Summer and Ryan. They were asleep. Summer's head was on his shoulder and he was leaning against the bus' window. She was in denial. Marissa convinced herself that she hated Summer because she betrayed her, but in reality, she was jealous of her. Summer had found something that Marissa had wanted for a long time: love. Marissa realized that it was her fault since she cheated on Ryan.

"This is going to be the longest bus ride ever," Marissa thought.

Half an hour later the bus stopped in front of a huge white building.

"Everybody out!" Mrs. Daniels yelled. 

Marissa bolted out of her seat.

"Thank God!" Marissa thought.

The museum was pretty boring for everyone. Everything looked like it came from an IKEA catalogue. There were paintings that looked like they were upside down, weird sculptures of what looked like spaghetti, and giant mobiles. Some students squinted at the weird paintings thinking they were 3D illusions. Others just wandered around the lobby, hoping that they would find a vending machine was close by. Two hours and 50 complaints later, they headed back to school. 

Luckily for Marissa, she got a seat next to Seth and Anna on the trip back. Again she got a little jealous of the people sitting next to her; Seth and Anna didn't realize it, but they were in love, too. Marissa occasionally snuck a glance at Summer and Ryan when Anna and Seth were in a deep discussion about 'graphic novels.'

Meanwhile…

"I'm bored. Let's play the question game," Summer said.

"But you already always ask me questions!" Ryan playfully replied.

"I'm serious. You ask me a question, then I ask you a question."

"Okay, fine. Why do we have to play the question game?"

"Because I said so. Now it's my turn. Let's see… Did you have a serious girlfriend in Chino?"

"No, but I do now." 

"Really? Who is she?" Summer sarcastically said.

They both laughed.

"You, of course! Hey wait a second! You took my turn, so now I get to ask you 2 questions. What is your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Why do you love me?

"Because you are caring, smart, sweet and you I can talk to you."

"You forgot to mention my charming good looks."

"Ok…and your charming good looks."

Summer kissed Ryan. They didn't know that Marissa was looking at them.

"Why is God torturing me today?" Marissa thought.

Chapter 4: Changing and Moving

Seth and Anna are discussing the field trip in the Cohen living room.

"So how did you like the exciting world of modern art?" Seth asked.

"It was very enlightening. The painting of vomit appealed to me."

"That was vomit? I thought it was a colorful puddle of mud."

"That museum really needs to redecorate. They should get an interior designer. I think Captain Oats would be a great candidate."

"What do you think he could do to the place?"

"He could add a touch of style ¾ a Rooney poster in the lobby, a wall of graphic novels, and maybe a skateboard display."

"Seriously. I think that was the worst field trip ever."

"I don't know about that. There was the excursion to the La Brea Tar Pits."

"True. Three and a half hours of staring at asphalt can get boring. But at least there wasn't a tour guide."

"Ding Dong!" rang the doorbell.

"I got it!" yelled Seth. Seth and Anna headed toward the door. He opened the door. It was Summer.

"Hi, Seth! Hey, Anna! Sorry to bother you, but can you please tell me if Ryan here? He's not in the poolhouse," Summer asked.

"He's in the kitchen," Seth replied.

"Thanks." Summer headed towards the kitchen. Seth and Anna went back to the couch.

"That was weird," Seth said.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"Summer called me Seth."

"Well, it is your name after all," Anna replied.

"Usually she calls me Cohen…"

"Seth, you're freaking me out. What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you noticed that the regularly bitchy Summer is now polite? She says please and thanks."

"Yeah. She has been rather nice lately."

"I guess being with Ryan has changed he attitude. But I wonder if she still has rage blackouts…"

Meanwhile…

Marissa is reflecting on yesterdays field trip.

"Summer and Ryan are a couple," she said to herself. "Why is he with Summer instead of me?"

:::Flashback:::

"Marissa, I think you've had enough," Ryan said, taking the cup of beer from Marissa.

"You're not the boss of me," Marissa slurred. She grabbed the cup from Ryan, but spilled it on herself.

"See what you made me do!" Marissa yelled. She stomped out of the party. Ryan chased after her, taking her keys.

"What do you think you're doing! Give me my keys!"

"You're not sober enough to drive. Let me drive you home."

"F*** you! Keep my keys! I'll just walk home." With that Marissa walked home. Then she called Oliver.

"Hello, is this Oliver?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Marissa."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need someone to talk to." Then Marissa explained the beer incident to Oliver. 

:::End of Flashback:::

Just then, Marissa's cell rang.

"Hello, Marissa?"

"Oliver, is that you?"

"Yeah. We need to talk."

"What about?"

"My parents decided we're moving to New York."

"What?"

"We're leaving next Friday."

"But-" Dial tone. Oliver hung up.


End file.
